Matthew and Mary: Their Future
by love-k-a-t-i-e
Summary: An alternate ending to season 3. Matthew doesn't die, instead he and Mary face the challenges of raising their son at Downton Abbey, and all the love, joy and heartbreak that comes with it. Rated T to be safe, and with lots of Mary x Matthew fluff!
1. Good News At Last

"What on earth is taking so long?" Robert exclaimed, tapping his knee impatiently, and rather anxiously. The whole family was anxious, to say the least. After Sybil's disastrous birth, well, it was all Robert could do to not get in the car and drive to the hospital at once, never mind the fact that he could not drive.

"Oh Robert, they probably just want some time alone with the baby. As a family, you know. It is perfectly understandable. Do not worry so," Cora smiled at him, but Robert could see her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip, a habit that only appeared when she was nervous. Robert reached for her hand and squeezed it, needing the comfort just as much as she did. Mary would get through this, she was strong, and healthy. Then again, so was Sybil…..

"I do not know why they want time with the baby. Nasty, loud things! I understand why you have them, but it is not necessary to spend time with them. That is why we have nurse-maids." Violet tutted, looking confused.

"A baby is such a wonderful gift. I don't blame them for wanting to keep their beautiful gift all to themselves for as long as possible." Isabel chimed in, looking pleased with herself for putting down the old dowager countess.

"Well, it has been at least an hour, they can have more 'private time' later," Robert stood, then glanced at Tom, "Tom, if you could drive me to th-" At that exact moment Matthew Crawley burst through the heavy oak doors, red-faced and panting. Everyone froze, waiting for the news that he had brought

"Mary is doing fine. She is as healthy as can be. And we have a perfect ]little baby boy!" he exclaimed proudly. The whole room visibly relaxed, before cheers and shouts of congratulations were heard. Robert, looking very relieved, patted Matthew on the back.

"Well done son. I couldn't be prouder. Thankyou for giving me a grandson."

"You should be thanking Mary for that. She did all the work, while I drank all the brandy!" Robert laughed.

"Well, what else is drink for than to help expectant fathers through labour."

"Oh, my dear, our very first grandson!" Cora had come over, and was holding Roberts hand tightly, her face expressing her joy at the thought. In fact, it was hard for anyone in that room not to smile, for the news of a healthy mother and child was enough in that moment to lift the gloom and despair that had settled over the house since Sybil's death. But no one was more ecstatic than Matthew, who was practically skipping.

"Mary has asked to see her parents, Edith, and Mother. Anna and Mr Carson, if you could come to?" Matthew turned to the ladies maid and butler.

"We would be delighted to, sir" Anna replied, smiling brightly.

"You can ride with us, but quickly, all of you. I want to get back to my wife and son as quickly as possible. Son, I will never get tired of saying that!"

"And I hope you never shall, my dear boy" Isabel replied fondly.


	2. First Sights

Matthew entered the hospital room first, to ensure that his wife, his Mary, was ready to see everybody. He found her cradling his sleeping son, and looking down at him with such a look of love and awe that he fell in love with her all over again.

"He is so beautiful, isn't he." He murmured softly, not wanting to wake him.

"Yes, he is. He has your mouth, you know. And your nose."

"But he has your eyes, my darling. And how beautiful and perfect are those eyes." Mary smiled up at him with those big brown eyes, and Matthews insides melted.

"I think I want another kiss…" she told him, and Matthew did not hesitate. Stepping forward, he leaned over the hospital bed, over their perfect little boy, and kissed Mary lightly on her perfect lips. She sighed softly when he pulled away, and Matthew chuckled.

"As much as I would like to continue this, my darling, I have brought with me visitors who are very anxious to see you and our little chap" Mary sighed again.

"Well, I suppose we must let them in then. Go ahead Matthew, dear. I am ready. Let the onslaught of love and relief begin."

"Oh Mary, my dear, my darling. How are you? Oh, I say, you look tired! Well, I suppose that is what giving birth does to a woman! But, oh, look at that baby. He is so gorgeous. Congratulations! Oh, how proud I am. Come Robert, look at this child. Is not he the most gorgeous baby boy you have ever seen?" Cora rambled, looking at her daughter proudly, and at her grandson in awe.

"Yes, my dear, he most certainly is." Robert replied reassuringly, holding his wife's hand and trying to calm her down. He walked over to Mary and whispered in her ear. "Mary, my dear girl. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Well done, and congratulations to the three of you. I have no doubt that you will be very happy."

"Thank you papa" Mary smiled up at him, then at her mother. "You too, Mama."

"Oh, let me hold him. Just for a moment," Cora pleaded. Mary sighed.

"I suppose I can't have him all to myself. Here Matthew, could you please give him to Mama" She passed her precious baby to Matthew who, holding him like he was a glass doll ready to shatter at any moment, passed him on to Cora. Cora smiled widely down at the boy, tears of pure joy filling her eyes. She had not been so happy since her youngest, her baby, Sybil had passed. But she would not think of that now. She would not think of death in the face of new life. She would think of this baby, who was still sleeping gently in her arms, as a new beginning. For everyone.

Mary was tired, and it had taken her family's visit to realize just how tired she really was. But before she could sleep, she must see her best friend, her confidante. Anna.

"Anna!" she called out, spying the maid standing unobtrusively against a wall. Anna smiled at her, and came forward.

"Yes, Mi'Lady?"

"My dear Anna. What do you think of my son?"

"Oh, he is gorgeous. The most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen. He looks a lot like Mr Crawley, but he has your eyes, he does." Mary smiled happily. It was everything she had wanted. A perfect boy, who would grow to be the spitting image of her perfect husband, but with a little bit of her, of his mother, thrown in to the mix.

"Thank you, my dear Anna. Thank you. I hope that soon you and Mr Bates will share with me the joy of parenthood."

"Maybe sooner than you think…" Anna replied, grinning and Mary saw how her hands dropped to her …slightly-rounded stomach.

"Oh really, Anna. You're not joking. Oh, how thrilling for you! Have you told Mr Bates?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know" Anna said shyly, looking at Mary half excited, half scared expression. "You don't think he will be…unhappy with the news, do you?"

"Oh Anna, of course not. He will be even more overjoyed than me. And that is really saying something. From the bottom of my heart I congratulate you. I congratulate us both!"

"Thank you Mi'lady, thank you. Would you like me to fetch Mr Carson?"

"Yes please Anna. We shall talk all this through when I am not so exhausted" Anna smiled, curtsied and headed off, battling her way around the crowd that was surrounding the baby. Moments later Mr Carson appeared, looking dignified and slightly uncomfortable to be surrounded by so much joy.

"Yes, Mi-Lady?"

"Oh Carson, come here." Mary opened her arms for him and Carson complied, leaning over stiffly and hugging her tightly.

"Oh Mi-Lady, I was so worried, i-"

"I know" Mary soothed, rubbing his back calmingly, "But I'm ok, we're ok. Everything is fine, don't you worry." Carson straightened, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby, Lady Mary. I am very pleased for you." Carson grasped her hand tightly. "Very pleased indeed."

"Thank you Carson. Thank you. Thank you for half raising me, and thank you for helping me through all of those times I needed a helping hand, and yours was always the one I found. Thank you for always being there for me." Carson puffed out his chest proudly, his heart swelling with joy for her safety, and pride. Pride for his Lady Mary. Pride for the girl that he had always believed in, always stood by. And love for the child that she had brought into this world.


	3. Tired

After another ten minutes of accepting congratulations, hugs and soothing frazzled nerves, Mary was just about ready to collapse. "Matthew" she called, and he turned quickly, worry the dominant expression on his face.

"What is it my darling, are you in pain? Does something hurt? Should I call Doctor Clarkson?" he asked, grabbing her hand and searching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"No, you silly man, I'm perfectly all right." Mary chuckled at the way his features immediately relaxed. "No, I am just ever so tired. Do you think that you could try and persuade our family to continue doting on our son tomorrow, for right now I am about to drop off."

"Of course, love. Would you like me to send the baby with them, or shall he sleep in here with you tonight?" Mary shook her head, as she could not bear the thought of her baby being taken away just yet.

"I will keep him here if I may. I can't be parted with him so soon." Matthew smiled at her, then turned to the others in the room.

"I am very sorry, but Lady Mary is quite worn out after her ordeal, and I must ask you all to return to your respective homes so that she can get the rest that she deserves. I will stay for a while longer. I will call for the car when I need it. Thank you all for coming, and have a good night." Edith, who was now holding the baby, placed him gently in his mother's arms.

"He is a wonderful baby. I congratulate you both." She told Mary, before filing out with the others, and closing the door gently behind her.

"Peace at last." Matthew began, turning to his wife, to find her already asleep, with the baby lying across her chest. "Oh my, she was tired, wasn't she." He told his son, lifting him gently off of his mother and cradling him in his arms. "We have our work cut out for us, little chap. No one can say marrying a Crawley girl is easy, so you and I must stick together. But she is a wonderful lady, and you will soon love her just as much as I do. And we both love you, little chap. Never forget that. We love you to the moon and back." Mary smiled and murmured

"I love you too" before rolling over and falling back to sleep.


	4. Naming the Baby

Mary awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly comfortable and warm. "Hospitable beds aren't usually this comfortable" she thought to herself, before realising why. She was lying, not on the bed, but on Matthew. Her head was lying in the crook of his neck, and the rest of her was draped across his chest. Mary blushed at this unladylike position and tried to shift herself without waking Matthew up. But before she could move more than an inch, she felt his arms wrap around her and stop her moving.

"Don't go, it was nice. You were keeping me warm." Mary rolled her eyes at his whining, but happily snuggled closer, not caring how it may have looked. But before she could really enjoy herself, worry pierced her heart. She sat up quickly, making Matthew sit up as well and look at her with concern.

"Where is the baby?" she asked, looking around desperately. Matthew relaxed,

"He is in the crib, sweetheart. See, over there. He is perfectly fine, don't worry so." Mary relaxed as well, and allowed Matthew to pull her back down.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly, aren't I."

"No, no. just being a mother." Matthew smiled, "And anyway, you're cute when you're worried." She scowled playfully at him, before turning serious again.

"You know we have to name him, don't you."

"Yes, I suppose we do. What do you think?"

"Well, you know how much I would love to name him after your father, Reginald. But I'm afraid that he simply does not look like a Reginald…"

"I quite agree, dearest. What about George, though? It's quite popular at the moment, and definitely upper-class."

"Yes! That's perfect. George Crawley. Oh, Matthew, what a beautiful name!"

"George Robert Crawley." Matthew corrected, smiling as Mary's eyes widened.

"Oh Matthew. Do you mean it? Papa will be so pleased!"

Matthew got up from the bed and lifted the baby out of his crib. He lay back down next to Mary and settled the baby down between them. Mary grabbed one of Matthews hands, and one of the baby's, forming a ring. "Hello, George Robert Crawley. Welcome to the world!"

Matthew chuckled. "Do you think he likes his name?" Mary asked, unsure.

"Oh yes. Look, he just yawned. That's baby speak for 'I love my name! Now let me sleep…'"

Mary elbowed him gently, then said

"Look at us Matthew. We're a real family now."

"We are. And I still love you very much." Mary smiled at his declaration.

"And I you" she replied, kissing him on the cheek before letting their hands drop and closing her eyes.

Out of some instinct, Mary curled around her baby while she slept, allowing her warmth to warm the baby. And Matthew curled around both of them, both his wife and child, protectively. It was his job to keep them safe now, he knew. This child relied on his mother for food and nurture, but he relied on his father for protection, for safety. And Matthew was going to protect him with his life.


	5. Home at last

A few days later, Mary and the baby were sent home with Dr Clarkson's nod of approval. His verdict was that Mary and George were both perfectly healthy, and with a little more rest for Mary, were fine to carry on as normal. But this was not enough for Matthew. After all, Sybil had seemed perfectly healthy, and then… Anyway, he vowed to not let that happen to Mary, and he would do everything in his power to ensure it didn't.

"Let me take George darling, I don't want you over-exerting yourself." He told her, prying the baby from her grasp in the carriage on their way home from the hospital.

"Matthew, he's a baby, not a ten ton bag of bricks." Mary rolled her eyes, knowing that it was useless trying to argue with him. Matthew was going to be overprotective like this for at least a couple of weeks, and there was absolutely no point in trying to reason with him. She knew it was because he loved her, but _really. _She wasn't a glass doll, and she had only given _birth, _not fallen off a _cliff._ She sighed in relief when she saw Downton Abbey through the trees. 'Home at last' she thought.

"Welcome home, my dear, and welcome to Downton Abbey, my darling boy, your new home" Matthew said, hugging the baby closer to his chest. Mary smiled. Yes, Matthew loved her, he loved them both.

The carriage pulled up in front of the huge front doors. Mary looked out to see her family standing in front of these doors, and the servants standing stiffly in a line beside them. Before she could even make a move towards opening the door, however, Matthew handed her the baby and almost flung himself out of it. She watched in amusement as he rushed to get the step out, and to hold out his hand to her.

"Here darling, let me help you" he said, taking her hand and half carrying her out of the carriage.

"Matthew, I'm fine" she told him after he had set her safely on the ground."

"I know, I'm just being careful. Don't want you tripping and hurting yourself, do you?" He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her, slowly and carefully, toward their family.

"Welcome home, my darling!" Cora half squealed, a grin taking up the better part of her face. Mary smiled back.

"Yes yes, we're home. Safe and sound. Aren't we, Matthew?" she asked pointedly. He smiled back sheepishly.

"Mary is a little…put out with me because I am trying to make her life easier-"

"treating me like I am a piece of glass" Mary muttered.

"Oh Mary, he is just worried about you. It is his job as your husband to worry, you know" Said Lord Grantham, patting Matthew on the back.

"Thank you Robert. See, Mary?"

"Yes yes, whatever you say. Hello, papa dear." Mary kissed him on the cheek, still holding the sleeping baby tight in her arms.

"Hello my darling. Come inside, it is rather chilly out here" Mary groaned,

"Not you too? Oh, I am going to be sat inside and not allowed to move for months!" They all laughed, and Mary followed them inside, with Matthew bringing up the rear, his hands ready to catch her should she fall.


	6. The Nursery

Mary walked into the nursery and gasped. She had not been in there for some time, believing it to be bad luck. So she had not seen the room that Matthew had secretly spending almost all of his free time in, and that he had redecorated so beautifully. The walls were painted a light blue, and hand-painted yellow ducks lined the skirting boards. On the windows hung white curtains, and the floor had been recently polished. In one corner stood a magnificent white crib with light blue trim, and a bookshelf against one wall held a variety of picture books and toys.

"Oh Matthew." She breathed, turning to face him, "It is so beautiful."

"Are you sure? Because, you know I am not good at matching colours, and curtains are really not a man's' forte…"

"Well, you did very well, man or not" Matthew smiled widely at this praise. "Did you make the crib yourself?" Mary asked incredulously, seeing a slight wonkiness about the frame.

"Yes, it took a while, but I finally got the hang of using a hammer and nails. I wanted the baby to have something special from me, and I thought making him a crib seemed the perfect idea."

"I love you." Mary said, knowing that she would never find a better or more caring man than Matthew.

"I know." Matthew replied. "Now, you need your rest, so why don't we put little George to bed and leave him with the new nurse. Then we really must go and see our family quickly before heading upstairs."

"Yes, I suppose we must." Mary sighed, hating the idea of leaving her baby with a stranger. But she still was ever so tired. Together Matthew and Mary lowered their baby into the crib his father had made so lovingly. They tucked little George in, and smiled proudly as he wriggled and then stilled, his eyelids never fluttering. Mary leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Goodnight, my baby. Sweet dreams." Matthew kissed her cheek.

"Now let's ring for Bridget, and go see our relatives."

Violet turned away as Mary and Matthew entered holding hands. To tell the truth, Violet was rather offended. She had not been chosen as one of the select few to see Mary and the baby in the hospital. She, her grandmother, the dowager countess, had not been asked. And so now she was going to make sure everyone knew about her unhappiness. She snorted loudly when Matthew told them what they had named the baby, and when Mary tried to engage her in conversation she simply turned her head and ignored her.

"Oh granny, what is it? How have I displeased you?" Mary finally asked, confused.

"Displeased me? Oh no, not being asked with the family to come see you and your baby in the hospital? No, that did not displease me one bit. I am not offended, don't you worry" She replied, holding her head up high.

"Is that it? You know, I only excluded you from the list because I know you do not like hospitals. Or travelling. Or babies. Or Matthew particularly. You should have known you could have come if you had wished too. I am very sorry if I did offend you granny, but you should know it was not intentional." Mary hugged her, and gradually the Violet relaxed, and then she sniffed.

"I was just so-so worried about you, my dear. I am sorry for having been unpleasant just now."

"Granny, did I just hear you apologise? Can I get it in writing?" Mary teased.

Tom stood and shook Matthews hand as he came over.

"Good job Matthew, congratulations." He smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Tom. It is all so surreal still. I was so worried."

"As you should have been, but it is all over now. Until the next one!"

"God help me should I have to go through that ordeal again. But my, the result is most certainly worth it!"


	7. Poor Mr Crawley

After about half an hour with their family, Mary voiced her exhaustion, and the pair bid good night. But after lifting her foot to mount the first step, Mary winced.

"What is it darling? Are you in pain? Tell me!" Matthew demanded, grabbing her arm in panic.

"Stop worrying. Really dear, you will make yourself ill. I am just sore, that is all. Dr Clarkson said it was to be expected." Matthew smiled, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Wha-" Mary began, before Matthew scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed no more than George. "Matthew!" she giggled, "Stop! Think of your back! You'll hurt yourself!" Matthew could already feel his lower back complaining from the effort, but the smile on his wife's face made it worth it.

"I can't have you hurting now, can I dear?" he replied, before running up the stairs, holding her safely in his arms. When they got to their bedroom, Matthew lay Mary down on the bed, before collapsing next to her, breathing heavily. Mary rolled over and hovered over him.

"Thank you, my darling." She breathed, before leaning down and kissing him gently. Matthew smiled against her lips.

"Does that mean I am forgiven completely for my protectiveness?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly as her lips moved across his jaw and down his neck.

"Mmmmmm" she murmured against his skin, before rolling over and getting out of bed. "I am going to ring for Anna" She said, smiling wickedly and ringing the bell. Matthew groaned.

"That wasn't nice, darling. Getting me all excited like that…" He stopped abruptly as Anna walked in, flushing as he saw how her well trained eye took in the rumpled sheets and his messy clothes and hair.

"Would you like me to come back later, M'lady?" Anna inquired, smiling slightly.

"No no, Anna. Come in, Mr Crawley was just leaving." And with that Matthew got up and left the room, muttering about 'unfair' and 'mean'. Mary laughed, and Anna joined in.

"Poor Mr Crawley" Anna said, after they had calmed their giggles.

"Poor Mr Crawley indeed" Mary replied.

As Anna began to braid her long hair, Mary studied her face. Anna was as tidy as ever, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, but her mouth was turned up in a permanent smile, and her skin was almost….glowing. Anna looked up and caught her staring.

"What is it M'lady? Do you need me to fetch something?"

"No Anna, I was just- How far along are you?" Mary was shocked at her un-ladylike curiosity, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Anna. That was a personal question, forget me ever mentioning-"

"Almost 3 months" Anna interrupted, smiling widely. Mary grinned too, and turned, forgetting all about her half-braided hair.

"Oh Anna! I am so happy for you! Have you still not told Bates?"

"No, I have been trying to come up with a plan on how exactly to tell him, but I can't think of anything. It is quite frustrating."

"Well, you must let me help you. Tomorrow morning we will sit down and brainstorm ideas. I will get Mrs Hughes to excuse you for the morning, and we will have luncheon together. Oh, it will be so much fun!"

"Thank you M'lady. I'm sure with the both of us we will come up with something good." Right then there came a knock on the door.

"May your lonely husband please enter our bedroom, my gorgeous Mary? The apple of my eye, the saviour of my soul, the mother of my child?" Mary and Anna smirked at each other, before Mary called

"Yes Matthew, you may come in." Matthew entered, looking relived.

"Thank goodness," he said, collapsing into an armchair as Anna picked up Mary's hair again. "I don't think I could have stood any longer, my back is killing me!" Then he saw Mary's smug look. "And I'd thank you not to comment!" He told her, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry dear, but this is an opportunity I cannot miss. I told you so" Matthew groaned,

"Anna, I am very sorry, but would you mind very much if I asked you to fetch me a hot water bottle?"

"Not at all sir." replied Anna, tying off the end of Mary's braid and slipping out of the room.

"You silly boy." Mary chastised, coming toward him. Matthew patted his knee, and Mary sat down on his lap.

"I know, but I'd rather be in pain, then watch and do nothing while you were in pain. You will never hurt again if I can help it." Mary smiled at his declaration, and kissed him gently to show her pleasure.

"Look at you," she laughed as she pulled away, "you look like a cat that has got the cream."

"I don't know about cats and cream, but I am a man and I have got you, and a beautiful son. That is enough for a lifetime."


	8. Crying in the Night

Anna returned with the hot water bottle, and helped Mary get Matthew into bed.

"There Mr Crawley, is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked, straightening up.

"No Anna, that is perfect. Thank you." He replied, smiling at her.

"Yes, thank you Anna. That is all for me tonight as well. I will see you tomorrow, and I will talk to Carson tomorrow as well. Good night."

"Good night M'lady" Anna turned and left the room. Matthew looked up at her questioningly.

"Why will you be talking to Carson?" He asked.

"Oh, Anna and I are having a little, urm, celebration so to speak. We will be having luncheon together, and I need to ask Carson to excuse her from her duties."

"Oh," Matthew said, "because of the baby."

"Yes, because of the baby." Mary replied. She hadn't lied, not really.

Mary awoke to the sound of screaming. Wha- she thought, before realising that it was just a baby. A baby! Mary sat up, and scrambled out of bed. Not even stopping to grab her robe and her slippers, she rushed out of the room and down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the nursery. She flung open the door and ran inside. The nanny was bending over the crib, about to pick up George, when Mary came in. she looked up in surprise, and then shock. It was then Mary realised what a sight she must be. Standing in the doorway, barefoot and in nothing but a long white nightgown, her dark hair tangled and falling out of its braid, and her expression one of panic.

"It's alright M'lady, he is just hungry." The nurse tried to soothe her, but Mary had to check. She walked quickly to the crib, and picked baby George up. Relief filled her when she realised that the nanny had been right. George was fine, just hungry.

"I am sorry nanny. I heard him crying and- well, I am new at this."

"That is perfectly all right, Lady Mary. But you should know, that of all the babies I have ever cared for, your baby George is the healthiest looking one of the lot. And the most handsome, I dare say." The nanny smiled and Mary smiled back.

"Thank you. If you don't mind though, I will soothe him and feed him. You can go to bed if you would like." The nanny looked relieved. She had been up all night with the baby, and she could definitely use some sleep.

"Thank you M'lady. If you're sure then I think I will head off. Goodnight, call me if you need me." And with that, she left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Mary lowered herself into an armchair, and cradled her baby. Remembering that he was hungry, she pulled down the front of her nightgown, and allowed the baby to attach himself to her breast. Soon he was full, and quiet. She replaced her nightgown, and rocked him gently.

"Sleep my child and let peace attend thee,

All through the night,

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and vale in slumber sleeping

I my loving vigil keep

All through the night" Mary sung to George softly, her smooth, rich voice filling the room like honey, sweet and gentle. George fell asleep quickly, but still Mary sang, repeating the same little lullaby that had been sung to her countless times as a child. She hadn't looked up from the baby, and so she had not noticed Matthew standing in the doorway looking at her and their baby in adoration. After another few minutes he must have moved because Mary looked up suddenly and glared at him.

"And what are you doing there? You gave me quite a fright, I almost screamed for someone to come and save me from some crazy marauder."

"I am very sorry my darling, it was not my intention to frighten you. Just to see which cat was being murdered. It must have hurt quite a lot from the awful screeching sounds it was making!" he teased, and she glared again.

"Don't worry dear. The minute I saw it was just an old cripple in the doorway I relaxed, for I knew I could outrun him if it came to it…" Now it was Matthews turn to glare, and he limped over and sat in the armchair opposite.

"Come" He beckoned to her, patting his knee in an invitation for Mary to sit. She stood slowly, and sat herself down on his lap, snuggling back into his warm chest.

"Will you sing us that song again, it was quite beautiful." Matthew asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, beneath the baby.

"I thought I sounded like a dying cat?" Mary elbowed him gently in the ribs, smiling.

"I was only joking darling. You have a lovely voice."

"If you insist" She replied, and began to sing again.

"Sleep my child and let peace attend thee,

All through the night,

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping-" She was interrupted by a soft snore. When she turned she realised that Matthew had fallen asleep beneath her. Mary rolled her eyes, but snuggled closer. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. It had been a long day she thought, before Matthew's steady breathing, and the baby's heart beat lolled her into a deep sleep as well


	9. How to Tell Him

When the nanny walked into the nursery early the next morning she smiled at what she saw. Lady Mary still slept, curled around Mr Crawley, who was awake. He was absentmindedly twisting her dark hair around his finger, and stroking his hand lovingly up and down her arm. He looked up when he heard her, and smiled.

"Sorry," He whispered, "We'll be out of your hair in a minute, just allow me to wake Lady Mary." The nanny smiled back at him. It was hard not to. Matthew Crawley was such a nice, kind man. You could tell in the way he spoke to people. Nobody was beneath him, everybody was worth talking to. You could also tell it in his face. His soft, calm features, the laugh lines around his eyes. His messy blonde hair. And he was also so attractive. His hard, defined jaw line and his large, deep blue eyes. Nanny shook her head. Stop, she told herself. Focus. He is a soon-to-be-lord, not to mention married. Married to the lady that was waking at that very moment.

Matthew kissed Mary gently on her pale cheek, then made his way down the line of her jaw, then back up, then back down.

"Matthew" Mary moaned. "I'm tired…" His lips moved to her exposed neck, and she giggled. "In fact, I take that back. Don't stop…" Matthew smiled against her neck, and continued. But when Mary turned to kiss him properly, she caught sight of the nanny still standing in the doorway. She blushed deeply, and hurried to right herself. She stood quickly, making sure not to drop a still-sleeping George, and Matthew sighed with relief as blood rushed back into his numb legs. Mary handed him the baby, and tried to smooth down her flimsy nightdress, and her untidy hair.

"Oh, good morning Nanny. I trust you slept well?" She asked, with as much composure as she could muster.

"Yes, M'Lady. Very well indeed, thank you. Shall I take Master George now?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. We should be going." And with that, she pulled Matthew hurriedly from the room, leaving the nanny laughing with the baby.

"That was so embarrassing, Matthew!" Mary groaned, covering her face with her hand and falling back onto their bed.

"Why so? You were just taking care of our baby? How is that embarrassing?" He asked, sitting down next to her and rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Did you not see the state I was in? My hair was untied and I had no shoes on. None at all! Not to mention my nightdress is almost see-through!" She whispered the last part, still absolutely mortified. "And I was draped all over you. Do you not see how….how unladylike that is?"

"Well, I'm not complaining. Anyway, I don't think she minded. She was probably glad to see how much you love our son. Anyway, we should be getting along. Breakfast is very soon, and we neither of us are dressed."

"You're right. I'll ring for Anna. You can leave." She added, after seeing his hopeful look at the prospect of his wife getting dressed.

"Fine." He glared, but got up. Wincing, he limped out. The position he had ended up sleeping in had not been at all good for his already damaged back, and he was feeling it now. Mary just laughed at his pain, and closed the door firmly behind him. 30 minutes later, her and Matthew walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, fully-dressed. Well, walked was a bit of a loose term. A more accurate description was that Mary was walking down the stairs, carrying a very-pained looking Matthew. Carson, seeing her struggle to hold him up, rushed up to aid her.

"Thank you Carson, "she said as he took his weight from her. "Giving birth can be very painful, especially for the husbands!"

When they walked into the dining room, the family looked quite shocked.

"Whatever happened Matthew, my dear boy?" Asked Robert in concern, seeing the way Carson had to almost lift him into his chair.

"Good morning Papa, don't worry about our dear Matthew. He has just been rather silly. The birth, I think, was rather a traumatic experience for him." Edith giggled, and even Robert looked quite amused.

"ah well, isn't it for all of us. I trust you will survive, my boy?"

"Yes, Robert. I am fine. Just a strain" Matthew replied, blushing and glaring at Mary. She studiously ignored him, though, and quickly engaged Cora and Edith in conversation about nanny's and nursery's. But she reached for his hand beneath the table, and squeezed it gently.

At he end of breakfast, Mary called Carson over.

"Carson, could you please excuse Anna for the morning? I have need of her. She will be sitting with me in the Drawing room, and I would appreciate it if a light morning tea of sandwiches and tea could be served to the two of us around 11?" Carson looked confused, but nodded his head.

"Of course Mi'Lady, she shall be excused. Would you like for me to send for her now?"

"That would be lovely Carson, thank you." Mary stood gracefully, and the men at the table stood with her.

"I will see you this afternoon. Try to rest your back, darling. And make sure you check on little George." She told Matthew, bending over and kissing his cheek lightly. They were not alone, after all….

"Yes, dear. You go have fun. Tell Anna thank you for the hot water bottle again, not that I used it much last night…" Mary smiled, and left the room.

When she entered the Drawing room, Anna was already there, standing stiffly against one wall. She smiled when Mary walked in, but did not relax.

"Oh Anna, do come and sit down. You are making me feel sore, standing so stiffly." Anna smiled, and sat in a large, plush arm chair opposite Mary. She sat on the very edge, though, still not comfortable to be taking such liberties.

"So, let us start. To begin with, how far along are you? I assume you have gone to a doctor?"

"Yes Mi'lady. Doctor Clarkson confirmed it just last week. He thinks I am around 3 months along. And that means I will start to show in a month or two. And Mr Bates has absolutely no idea." Mary smiled. She was so happy that Anna's marriage had worked out. The rocky beginnings had worried Mary, but Anna and Bates were obviously perfect for each other, and this baby was physical proof of that.

"And you don't have any idea about how you are going to tell him?" Asked Mary, raising one eyebrow in a graceful arch. Anna slumped.

"No, Mi'Lady, I have thought and thought. But nothing seems just…right!" And so the brainstorming began. By the time luncheon was brought in they still had not decided. They had covered animals, a surprise party, banners, a cake with the words 'congratulations daddy' on it.

Anna took a cake from the plate and leaned back in defeat. "I give up." She sighed. "Maybe I should just go up to him and say 'happy birthday John, and by the way, I'm pregnant!'" Mary straightened up.

"Wait, it's his birthday?"

"Yes, next week." Anna replied, looking confused.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Mary exclaimed, looking excited. "How about this. You give him two cards on his birthday. One from you, and one that says 'happy birthday papa' or something, and then something about 'I can't wait to meet you' or 'thank you for bringing me here'. Simple, yet very effective" Anna smiled widely.

"Oh Mi'Lady, that is a wonderful idea! Oh, I love it! And it suits Mr Bates perfectly! Thank you so much." Mary sat back in her chair.

"Well thank goodness that is sorted. I feel as if we deserve some more tea, and how about more of those little cakes." And with that they continued perfecting their plan, while sipping their tea.


End file.
